


Eye Candy

by eerian_sadow



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Implied Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-25
Updated: 2008-10-25
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: They were bored, and somehow that turned into a game of Strip Rock, Paper, Scissors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://attama-ryuuken.livejournal.com/profile)[attama_ryuuken](http://attama-ryuuken.livejournal.com/) who wanted Axel and Roxas playing strip paper, rock, scissors. I have no idea how she came up with that, but there it is. The ficbit did not, however, come anywhere near 500 words, but I think the screaming Larxene at the end may have made up for it.

It had probably been his idea in the first place, but if he were asked, Axel would deny it with every fiber of his being. It was just an exercise in boredom—and something he had been sure to win. He knew every trick to rock, paper, scissors and had been completely unbeatable for as long as he could remember.

Until now.

“Rock beats scissors, Axel. Lose the shirt.” Roxas—missing only his boots and gloves—was far too smug as the red head pulled his shirt off.

The blond Nobody grinned appreciatively at the sight. “I have to say that this is one of your better ideas for passing the time, Axel.”

Axel slumped over, trying to hide his bare chest. “Shut up. I can’t believe you’re beating me.”

“You’re just too predictable,” Roxas replied. “You telegraph what you’re going to play before you actually do it.”

“Not helping,” Axel said.

Roxas grinned. “I kind of like you like this.”

“What?”

“You’re very nice eye candy. I could get used to the view.”

Axel’s jaw fell open and he was speechless for the first time he could remember. Was Roxas actually _hitting_ on him?

Before he could manage to formulate a reply, a horrified screech pierced the air. Both of them turned to see Larxene standing in the opening of a dark portal, covering her eyes and shrieking like she was being skinned.

“For the love of everything, put your clothes back on, Axel!!”

“I win,” Roxas said with a grin.

“No way,” Axel replied, standing up to be sure Larxene got the full view. “Female interference does not constitute a win. I demand a rematch!”

“Any time, Number VII.” Roxas pulled on his boots. “Any time.”  



End file.
